


Just Numbers

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [12]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, otp birthday fics, sean and elijah, whether or no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning forty-one hits Sean hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two fics written for Sean Astin's 41st birthday, taking place in my Grandmother Wood Universe. Was originally posted at Whether Or No.

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” Sean admitted over breakfast on the morning of his birthday, “but turning forty-one is hitting me harder than turning forty did last year.”

“You’re only one year older,” Elijah offered.

“I know,” Sean agreed, “but last year I was only entering a new decade. Now I’m another year closer to fifty.”

Elijah frowned. “So? Since I turned thirty-one last month, that makes me another year closer to forty, and it doesn’t bother me a bit.”

“It wouldn’t bother me either if I looked a decade younger than I am.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. If people see me as Frodo in _The Hobbit_ and say I don’t look any older than I did when I played him in _Fellowship_ , they need to have their eyes examined. Fuck, Sean, if I still looked that young, there would have to be a portrait hidden somewhere in this house.”

Sean tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face

“What?” Elijah demanded. “You don’t think I’m right?”

Sean grinned. “I guess I’m just shocked that you’ve read _The Picture of Dorian Gray_.”

“Bite me, Astin!” Elijah shot back, but he was unable to hide his own grin. “I didn’t actually read it,” he confessed, “but I did see the movie.”

“That’s what I figured.” Sean gave him a wistful look. “It’s actually harder for me to imagine you at forty than it is me at fifty,” he said.

Sean had always been sensitive about the difference in their ages, and Elijah had always been understanding, but sometimes it was difficult to be sympathetic. “Irish,” he began gently, “you were ten years older than me when we met and you’re still ten years older. That’s never going to change, but age doesn’t mean anything. 40 and 50, they’re just numbers.”

“I know,” Sean told him, but Elijah knew he didn’t believe it.

Pushing his chair back and standing up, Elijah asked, “Tell me honestly, Sean, do you love me?”

With a stunned expression, Sean answered, “How can you ask that? You know I do.”

“Good,” Elijah said approvingly. He moved to stand in front of Sean. “And you know that I love you, right?”

“Of course,” Sean replied immediately.

Elijah nodded. “Then all you need to remember is that the love we feel for each other takes a backseat to everything else...” He wrinkled his nose. “...even your impending dotage.”

A laugh erupted from deep within Sean’s throat. Pulling Elijah onto his lap, he said, “I can always count on you to remind me of what’s really important, can’t I?”

“You bet your ass,” Elijah concurred, “and what’s really important today is that my gorgeous lover is having a birthday.” He planted a smacking kiss on Sean’s lips. “Happy Birthday, Seanie.”


End file.
